Lunar Trapped
by Fluffy's fangirls
Summary: When Luna starts to find letters sent to her by someone who calls himself Beloved she starts freaking out. Takes place before it's known that she's the goddess. Rating went up for future chapters!
1. Prologue

Okay. This is our 1st video game fic. I love Lunar!!! This will be a complete AU and it takes place before she found out Luna was the goddess. It may become very angsty and rating may go up depending on where this fic turns. We don't know how far it will go. Thanks for reading!!!

Disclaimer: If we owned it there would have been more games.

Prologue:

In the middle of a spring, a platform stood with a little bench for people to enjoy the view. A man sent a letter to the stone and then hid in the shadows as a young, blue haired girl walked into view. She was holding a basket of fresh picked flowers. The water reflected off of her sky blue eyes. The letter caught her eye.

_**Dearest Luna,**_

_**Your voice, It echoes in my mind.**_

_**Luna,**_

_**Your name lingers in my heart.**_

_**I wish to capture your heart.**_

_**Wait for me. **_

_**I AM YOUR DESTINY!**_

_**Beloved**_

Okay this chappy is short, but with good reason. Next chappy is going up tonight as well!


	2. Chapter 1

Okay our 2nd chapter. Enjoy.

Nall: Fluffy's Fangirl do not own Lunar. Just their crazy ideas!

Akira: Glomp You are SOOO cute Nall!

Akari: Down girl. We have a story to get on with!

Akira: Right sorry. R and R please!!!!

Chapter 1

Luna cringed. She had found another note. Whoever this 'Beloved' was, he was really creeping her out. Every place she went lately she would find one of his notes. He had even left one at the springs. Was there no place where she could just practice her songs?

A sudden noise behind her made her jump.

"Luna?"

"Oh Alex," She jumped into his arms. "There's another letter. I'm scared Alex."

"Luna. It will be all right. I'll protect you. I promise."

Alex, protectingly, held her and searched the trees. "I don't see anyone. I think he's gone now."

"Alex, Luna. I found something weird!" A flying white cat appeared.

"What did you find Nall?' Alex asked. Nall looked worried.

"It was a tree, but Luna's name was carved in a heart and the name Beloved was written in it too."

"Oh Alex what are we going to do?"

Alex looked at the direction Nall had come from. The trees were denser there. "That was the fifth note. What did the others say Luna?"

She blushed slightly. The first note had made her laugh. She had thought it was a silly joke, but when more appeared she had become scared.

"The first one said something like, umm," She pulled out the letters. She had kept them, though she did not know why.

"It says

_**'Dear Luna,**_

_**Your eyes reflect upon my soul. You do not know me, but I have liked you for a while. **_

_**Beloved.'**_

The next one says,

_**'Dear Luna,**_

_**Like the blue ocean, your hair shimmers. This is no joke. My love over flows. I am so in love with you. Please, keep these letters. **_

_**Beloved.'**_

The third was,

_**'Dearest Luna,**_

_**I was so happy when you did not throw out my letters. Your beauty and your voice, they warm my heart. Keep me with you. Do not fear, I love!**_

_**Beloved.'**_

The fourth,

_**'Dearest Luna,**_

_**You are so lovely, sitting under the shade of the old oak. I have watched you for so long now. Our destines are entwined. I just know it. You and me are meant for each other.'**_

And finally,

_**Dearest Luna,**_

_**Your voice, It echoes in my mind.**_

_**Luna,**_

_**Your name lingers in my heart.**_

_**I wish to capture your heart.**_

_**Wait for me. **_

_**I AM YOUR DESTINY!**_

_**Beloved.'"**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Luna and Alex walked back to the village, the man in the trees sighed. That stupid boy. Didn't he realize that she was his and his alone. No. That boy would need to be taken out of the picture. He was a threat to his love. He walked quielty toward the village, disguised as a traveler. _"No one will know me."_ He smiled and left a note in the barn.

Alex walked Luna inside where his parents were. "There was another letter. I'm worried dad." 

Alex's father stood. "As long as someone stays with Luna all the time she'll be safe." Nall flew to her shoulder. "Don't worry Luna. I'll stay with you." Everyone laughed, unaware of a mysterious person waiting outside.

"Alex." His mother smiled. "Could you go get some milk for dinner?"

"Yeah, I'll be back in a few minutes." He walked outside, grabed a bucket and headed to the barn. Once inside he looked for his stool. A note was on it and it was addressed to him.

**Boy**

**Stop messing in my affairs. The girl is MINE! Oh and watch out behind you!**

**Beloved**

Alex turned just as a something hit him on the head. He hit the ground, uncouncious. "She will always be mine."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Alex woke on a cold stone floor. His head was throbing. He tried to sit up, but his bound hands and legs stopped him. He tried to speak, but a cloth was in his mouth. _"Where am I?"_ He then remembered the letter.

A door open somewhere behind him. He tried to see who had entered, but the person kept to the shadows. "I am glad to see that you are awake boy." The voice had a siphstacted tone to it. Could this person be Beloved. The man walked closer, but still kept to the shadows. His glowing eyes barely visible in the dim light. "Now then. What should I do to a little boy who crosses my path?" The darkness followed the man as he walked towards Alex.

Luna was getting nervous. Alex still hadn't returned from getting the milk. "What is taking him so long?"

Nall was flying around. "I'll go see Luna. Don't worry. I'm sure Remus just stopped by." Nall Flew through an open window. The barn door was open and Nall easily fit. He looked around. "Alex?" There was no sign of him anywhere. He noticed the pale on the floor and the cow seemed upset. He saw a letter on the floor near the bucket and another one on the pen. He picked them up and went to find Luna, since he couldn't read.

"I couldn't find him." They all looked up at the flying cat, worry writen on their faces. "But there were these letters. Luna took them. One was addressed to her the other to Alex. She read the one for Alex first.

**Boy**

**Stop messing in my affairs. The girl is MINE! Oh and watch out behind you!**

**Beloved**

She quickly opened hers afterwards.

**My dearest Luna.**

**I have taken care of the one that was stopping us from being together. Do not fear. He is fine, but our love can now flourosh. I love you so much. Every thing about you makes me warm. I will see you soon.**

**Beloved**

She dropped both letters. Alex was gone and it was her fault!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The rating is going up to M in this chapter. I've never wrote anything like this before, so let me know what you think.

Alex was terrified as the darkness surronded him. He still could not see the man. A hand messed through is hair. "You know, if you had just left her alone you would be free. You just had to stay by her side."

A fist connected with the side of his face. His eyes teared up, but he did not let them fall. He would not give in to this man. A kick to the stomach made him curl into a ball. More kicks fell on his body as he tried to defend himself. He couldn't stop a few tears that fell from his eyes. This torture was nothing compared to what this monster had in store.

Luna paced. She had no idea what to do. Alex's dad had taken them to the mayors' home. Right now they were discussing what to do. Luna had been left in the den with Remus, his mom, Alex's mom, and Nall. "What's taking so long. Alex needs us."

Inside the room the mayor sighed. There first priority was to protect Luna. He hoped Alex was alright. Beloved had said the boy was fine, but with a psyco fine could mean dead.

"I will have a guard outside your house everyday and night, Luna must always be in the company of you or one of my most trusted men."

"Thank you mayor." Alex's father bowed "What about Alex?"

"I will have my men looking for him. We will find him." He placd a habd on his shoulder.

They left the room together to tell the others there plan.

Alex cried out as he was picked up by his throat, the gag prevented to much sound to escape. He couldn't stop the tears as his shirt was sliced off with a long knife. _"What's gonna happen to me?"_

It was getting hard to breath and he was getting black spots in the corners of his eyes. Suddenly he was thrown to the ground. He gasp for air through the gag.

The man laughed as he leaned down near Alexs head. "Do you want to know how it feels?" An evil grin was plastered on his face.

Alex could only wonder what he meant.

Luna sat by her window. It had started to rain and her guards didn't look to happy. Alex's mother went outside and showed the a pourch and table the could sit at without getting wet. She sighed. "Oh Alex." A tear fell down her check.

Okay that's the end of this chapter. If you can guess who the Beloved is I will dedicate the next chapter to you!


End file.
